harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Laura Matassa
Prostitution versus Sex Trade Worker As disagreeable as the work probably is - the change in terminology happened to put the focus more on worker safety than morality so that less (mainly) women to end up dead and they have legal recourse if they are beaten or robbed. The period terms would be "doxy" (which could lead to a bit of confusion) and "white slavery" - though the latter term may conflate two distinct practices sex trafficking and sex trade work. (Vaudree (talk) 08:41, December 13, 2015 (UTC)) :I seem to recall it being policy at one time that content on the Harry Potter Wiki should be kept "PG-13" or "family-friendly" (although I looked through the policy pages and could not find where this is written). Obviously, the books and films deal with plenty of frightening and mature themes, so there isn't a question about whether we should cover these things on the wiki, but how we should present them. That's why I used the term "working girl" when I created this article – it's a reasonably well-known euphemism that gets the point across while eliding more direct reference to prostitution/sex work. But, until the movie is released and we know exactly what Matassa's role is, it would probably be better to just describe her role as "woman in speakeasy." -★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 23:42, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Edited out any potential non-PG 13 stuff. Will say that "work" means that it is for food and rent and paying the bills and that worker safety is important for all workers no matter what their occupation. "Working girl" may not work either since being an auror or a professor or a quidditch player would also make one a working girl - and it is also used in that context. From the sounds of the leaks, Laura Matassa's main role is being someone with ties to the underworld called upon for information. What about potential informant with ties to the underworld and leave out what sort of work she does altogether? Likely the only reason she was made a STW was to explain her presence in an illegal drinking establishment during off hours. The underworld would also include gangsters, gamblers, booze runners and illegal drinking holes - which this Speakeasy (music place) seems to be one of, and the character Laura Matassa plays would be eyes and ears to all of this. We don't know whether she actually has information or not, whether she has been an informant before or not, but that this is what her purpose seems to be so far. We don't even know whether she is approached for information or approaches them when she becomes aware that they are looking for information. Dock girl is another period term. Painted lady glamourizes the work too much. (Vaudree (talk) 08:30, December 20, 2015 (UTC)) :It would be preferable to avoid speculating on whether her character might be an informant, since there's really no basis for this beyond the fact we know Newt goes to the speakeasy looking for info. I'm guessing she's probably a background extra, you know, someone to make the bar look buzzing and add atmosphere. Most of the speaking and plot-relevant roles seem to be going to actors who are a bit more well-known. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 08:41, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, thought that her purpose was to provide a tidbit of information - looked it up and doesnèt say. The Speakeasy is a blind pig. STW is the politically correct term - if you want to go G - (PG-13 in the States), what about contract worker - that would be G enough. Canèt think of anything else. The P words should be only used when politicians get too cozy with corporations rather than to refer to someone with a really lousy job. (Vaudree (talk) 10:59, December 20, 2015 (UTC))